Stranger Every Moment
by Akari Monkers
Summary: i decided to give this another chance. Review and tell me if you want more on it or not...
1. The Meeting Of Times

Stranger Every Moment  
  
Disclaimer: I, Darby, Do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Harry Potter. I do own the new characters in this.  
  
Darby: Can you believe it, my second story? WOW! Vanessa might end up co- writing again. Ehehe!!  
  
Bakura: (walks in) Hey, it's you. So do you still want to go on a date?  
  
Darby: NO!!! Here's the story (randomly starts to torture Bakura)  
  
Chapter One The Comings Of Times  
  
The boy with messy jet-black hair and emerald green eyes woke from a deep sleep. The sun shone in from the newly barred windows. Pounding on the door suddenly surprised him in dreary morning. It was Aunt Petunia. "GET UP NOW TWIRP!" she called through the door. This is what Harry had to deal with every day. Little did Harry know that as odd as he was that this would be the strangest days he had ever had in his life. The reason that Harry was so strange was not because he was different than the rest of the people in the household or even that he had a lightning shaped scar on his head. Something else made him different. Harry was a wizard, and a pretty good one at that. Harry was the only wizard ever to defeat the dark Lord Voldemort three times!!! Voldemort was known for the slaughter of hundreds or even thousands of wizards and muggles alike. Many wizards flocked to become his followers. The reason Harry was famous was because that when Voldemort came to kill Harry and his parents, his mother and father gave his love to protect him. Voldemort attacked him freely and lost all his powers. Now all Harry had to remember his parents by were pictures and what little memories he had of them. He had been with his aunt, uncle, and cousin ever since. It was a terrible life with them in it.  
  
Harry climbed sluggishly down the stair into the kitchen. Aunt Petunia had laid out the usual quarter of a grapefruit to eat for breakfast. "Hurry up and eat or we will be late for picking up your 2nd cousins' at the train station", scolded Uncle Vernon. Harry lived with this unkind family. Vernon looked like an oversized tomato. He was round and red. He had a neck that was barely visible under his folds of skin. Aunt Petunia was stickish and bony. She had overly large front teeth. Dudley, their son was the spinning image of Vernon only with blonde, short hair.  
  
As Harry was leaving for the train station, his guests had come. The one boy stepped of the train off the train onto platform 6. His hair was an unusual color of silver/white and his kind chocolate eyes shimmered with shyness, loyalty, and a dark secret for only him to know. The other guest was female. She stepped of the train onto the platform13. Her medium length brown hair made her cerulean eyes stand out. The two met on the luggage panel.  
  
"Hey Ryou!" said Tea, the girl of course. The silver/white haired boy turned to the sound of his name. " Tea, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be going to you cousins?" asked Ryou back. Both of them were extremely surprised. "I am silly. He lives here." Uncle Vernon was her cousin. "I'm here to visit my cousin too! She lives with her husband, her son, and her nephew.  
  
The two kept talking till the family got there. The Dursleys held up a sign for the both of them. " Can you believe that we have the same family, that makes us cousins in-law. Cool!" told Tea.  
  
//That's just what I need, to be sort of related to Tea! NOT!!// Said Bakura sarcastically.  
Well, that's the end of this chapter. Preview below.  
  
*Next time*  
  
The three find that they are to go to Ron's home and leave when they come to pick him up. They get the supplies for school and go. Let the sorting begin. They all get sorted along with the newest girl. See what will happen when Harry, Ryou, Bakura, and Malfoy all fall for her. See Ya!!! 


	2. Falling In Love With You

Stranger Every Moment  
  
Darby: Okay, I guess you want to know who this new character is, don't you? TO BAD!!! HAHAHA!!!! Ehem. sorry for that, I'm just a little hyper. I just ate a full bag of chocolate. Only thing is I sort of am already psycho so what difference does it make?  
  
Bakura: It just makes her even more interesting. You know with the whole psycho thing and all .you know. Oh to hell with it!  
  
Darby: *blushing madly* Thanks! I take that as a compliment. Um, do you think I could get you to do the disclaimer Bakura? (Smiles mischievously)  
  
Bakura: Oh fine. Darby does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter. She does own the OC in this story. There you go Darby.  
  
Darby: Thanks so very much Bakura. Do you think that I could talk to Ryou for a minute or two?  
  
Bakura: Oh, okay. Hikari!!  
  
Ryou: You wanted me Ookami.  
  
Darby: I told him to call me that. Can I ask you a favor? I have this friend who.....  
  
Ryou: You want me to go out with her?  
  
Darby: I need to talk to Ryou for a while so you go to the story. (starts into a conversation)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Falling In Love With You  
  
As the days past at the Dursley household, Tea and Ryou were getting the feeling that they were different and unwanted. The Dursleys son Dudley was a pain in the ass. Harry seemed to be the only nice one in the family. Tea also seemed to have an attraction to the emerald-eyed boy.  
  
It was the day they were supposed to go to the Weasleys' home. Was he to inform them? Harry wasn't sure that Ryou and Tea knew what Hogwarts was. He needed to mail Dumbledore immediately. He sent out Hedwig right then and there. In the darkness, Ryou watched Harry.  
  
"Harry, Do you know about this school Hogwarts? What kind of school is it?" he asked. Harry was glad that he got that over with. No more questions about that.  
  
"Hogwarts is a school of witchcraft and wizardry. So you are a wizard. Just don't tell Vernon until we leave today. Is Tea going?" answered Harry.  
  
"Yes, she is going too", Replied Ryou. As much as Ryou wanted to tell Harry that he had a yami, he couldn't. That's when he finally came out.  
  
//I love this. We get to learn magic! I can finally beat the crap out of that stupid Pharoh of Yugi's. Hahaha!!! // //Now wait just a second here, Bakura! Who said I would let you do that? // //Dammit Ryou you butt. Why do you always have to ruin my fun? // //Because its my job to keep you in check since I am your hikari. *smirks*// After that remark, Bakura retreated into his mind room and leaves Ryou to fend for himself.  
  
In the shadows of her corner, Tea listened intently. 'This Hogwarts place sounds like a blast!' she thought silently. 'Plenty of friends to make', this was the best! And what was even better was that Harry was going to be there. Yay!!!  
  
The Dursleys just waited intently for the Weasley family to get there. Last time, they came in through the fireplace! They still wanted to know if Tea and Ryou were wizards. DING~DONG. The doorbell rang loudly. Harry ran to the entrance. In the entryway stood Ron, a boy with red color of hair and what looked to be some rugged old hand-me-down clothes. "Hello Harry. So, where are those second cousins of yours?" asked Ron quietly. "They're getting ready in the bedroom. Wait till you meet them! They're awesome!" replied Harry  
  
The two boys heard rustling coming down the stairway towards them. It was Tea. She was dressed in her best to impress Harry. "Hello Harry! Who are you?" she asked seeing Ron. "I'm Ron, Ron Weasley", he answered.  
  
The next minute, Ryou came down the stairs unnoticed by anyone. "Hello! I'm Ryou Bakura", he said. "You must be Ron Weasley. Harry has told me much about you." They decided to go now. "Bye Uncle Vernon. Tea and I are wizards and we are going to Hogwarts." Said Ryou as they ran out the door. Tomorrow was to be a big day.  
Darby: Well, that's all for this chapter. R&R soon and Please don't flame me.  
  
Bakura / Ryou: Flame her and we will personally boot you down to the shadow realm. C' Ya.  
  
*Next Time*  
  
The whole crew goes to Diagon Ally and gets the school supplies while meeting Malfoy and the new Girl. She must had made a good impression because Malfoy, Ryou, Bakura and Harry all like her. Tea is getting jealous!! At school, the new girl, Ryou, and Tea get to the office of Dumbledore right away. They get specially sorted. See where they all get placed. CLIFFHANGER!!!! HAHA!!! Bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Thy With No Name

Stranger Every Moment  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own HP or Yu-Gi-Oh (all though if I did, I'D BE TAKING BATHS IN $100 bills!)  
  
Darby: I'm the only one here today!! ^_^  
  
Tea: Think Again!!! I' here and am also wanting to be. your friend!!!  
  
Darby: AHH!! GET AWAY FROM ME DEMON!!! YOU SPAWN OF THE DEVIL!!  
  
Tea: Chill. I just came to ask, nay, "plead" if I could P-P-PLEASE BE WITH HARRY!! I'LL DIE WITHOUT HIM. PWEESE?  
  
Darby: Let me think of the syllable I'm looking for. NO Dahahahah (I've been watching too much Sponge Bob!) ^_^  
  
Tea: *anime drop* I have friends and they'll help me defeat you and your evil ways, for friends defeat all when they join together!  
  
Darby: Pipe down, oban! You know how many friends you have? Let me rephrase that, do you know how many friends you don't have? This is my fic and I can your friends' turn on you. Muahahahaha!  
  
KEY: {Bakura talking to Ryou} [Ryou Talking to Bakura]  
  
Stranger Every Moment Chapter 3/ Thy With no Name  
  
All was silent on the drive home to The Burrow. "Lets play a game!" Said Tea excitedly. "How about spin the bottle!" All: YA Right!! We will play that game when pigs fly without wings or anything helping it!! (In other words, they will never play that game)  
  
At the house, Mrs. Weasly greeted them graciously into what looked like a home. Ron seemed most excited about meeting Ryou. "So, how long have you been studying magic?" "As long as I have had this bracelet. Its quite amazing!" "And how long have you been studying magic Tea?" Ummm. actually, I've never studied magic. I just got the letter one day saying that I had been exposed to it!" {I bet that she was exposed to it when she "did it" with the Pharaoh. HAAHAAHAA} [Now Bakura, Yami is a respectable 5000 year old. He should be your role model. He could teach you to be a better person than you are now! {And give me a few reasons why I should be a better person?} [.] {Exactly what I thought!}  
  
"Ryou, come back to earth!" said someone from the outside. (Hope you know what I meant by that)  
  
"Huh. W-w-what!" Stuttered an astonished Ryou coming back to Earth.  
  
" We're going to Diagon Ally . Do you have a bank account at Gringotts?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid both me and Tea don't have an account."  
  
Then, Harry spoke up. "I'll pay for them. I do have enough money for them anyways!"  
  
"Okay"  
  
So, they left the house. This time they flew there. (A/N: This is when the OC comes in.)  
  
"Well, if it isn't Potter and his band of magical retards and mudbloods", said a sleek voice. "And you even recruited more retards to hang with. They look extra special. I mean you'll fit in perfectly with the special ed. Wizards! (Snigger)".  
  
Of course, you all know that it's Malfoy, right?  
  
"Hey, retard. You are the one who should be in special ed. I mean, who goes around trying to make people think that you're better than you really are. I've seen cooler looking clowns the you!" Said........(guess who!!!) Yami Bakura!!!!!  
  
"Huh?!?!?!?!"  
  
"What's with the whole white-haired weirdo thing? Don't you know that was never a real hairstyle? Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!!!  
  
"Hey, what' goes on here? You in fight? I LOVE fights." Said a girl with black hair & blonde highlights. Her eyes were the shade of an almost crystal blue. (You can open this site to see my best try at a drawing of what she looks like if it allows me to put it on here)  
  
All the boys that stood in the fight just stood and gawked (including an in the puzzle Ryou). Who is this girl and what is her name? Also, (Tea: and why does Harry like her?!) Lets find out next time On Stranger every moment!  
  
Darby: Interesting, and I thank Vanessa-chan for help with the name of the girl. THANX! Also would appreciate if people would please review my stories! Flamers welcome except really bad ones. You know, ones that say I'm the worst writer. You can insult my writing, just please don't insult me.  
  
*Next time*  
  
Try and guess what the new girls name is! (hint: It's not me so her name isn't Darby!) All the guys (well, practically all of them) Like her. Look up the Japanese words for White Darkness, and you'll find her name. (Oh, and any one with the nickname of Vanessa-chan is not welcome to guess since you helped me find the name!) JA~NE!!! 


	4. Authors note

AUTHORS NOTE!  
  
Don't kill me please. I really need your guy's opinion if I should continue this or not.  
  
Akari: Are you gonna kill me if I don't? I mean really, this is my early writing, and I really want your guys opinion, so tell me if I should continue it! REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!  
  
Zakuro: and if you don't review, she will delete this!  
  
Akari Monkers and her Yami, Zakuro.. 


End file.
